Twinning
by alloutofusernames
Summary: After so many performances, Hikarus feelings begin to be more than an act, but he has no way of knowing it Kaoru feels the same. Unfortunately, his brother catches him in an act that completely changes their relationship.


He wasn't really sure when it stared, sometime after joining the host-club and they realized Yaoi really got the girls going. Somewhere in all their acting, Hikaru started to feel a growing love for his brother, and not the kind that should be shared.

He remembers the first time he started to get turned on by what Kaoru was doing. He had lightly touched his thigh during a performance for their girls, and leaned in so close Hikaru wanted to lean up and kiss him, but the performance called for him to lean away shyly.

Because they were always together, it was really hard to release all this pent up emotion, and his showering routine had become very sporadic. After that days host club, he excused himself to shower and blew a huge load into the drain, panting and sweating.

That was over a year ago, and the feelings just kept getting worse since then, and that afternoon didn't help.

Kaoru had gone shopping with Haruhi, so Hikaru took this golden oppourtunity and didn't waste it. He felt particularly _backed up_ after today at the host club.

Kaoru had put him in a kamino and he had dressed in a suit, and lavished Hikaru with ridiculous compliments of beauty, playing with his hair and gently rubbing his arms. It was a good thing the kamino was loose because he couldn't stop his semi-hard on from forming.

But now he was at home, in their shared bedroom, alone. He stripped down, his full erection springing free, and he laid down on his bed.

He ran one hand the full length of his abdomen, flicking and pinching his nipples, licking his fingers and making them wet, like a tongue was teasing him. Like Kaoru's tongue was teasing him.

He pinched a nipple at the same time he squeezed the base of his cock, a little moan escaping his lips. He stroked his shaft up and down, using his thumb to press over the slit and hole, teasing him. He picture Kaoru with his hand on him, kissing his neck. Or using his tongue on his cock. Hikaru pumped faster, his breath speeding up, he was so in his own little word he didn't hear his name being called.

He moaned loud. "Oh Kaoru...oh...god...Kaoru..."

He was right on the brink of his orgasm, past the point of no return, when Hikaru yelled "Kaoru!" In a breathy tone.

Kaoru opened the door in response to hearing his name yelled m, just in time to see his brother buck up, white streams jutting out all over his chest. Hikaru knew he was red as a tomato, while his brothers eyes were locked with his.

 _Oh no._

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Kaoru stepped out and shut the door. Hikarus heart dropped to his stomach. _Holy shit, I'm so screwed._

He cleaned up his mess as fast as he could, and turned off all the lights, burying his face under his covers. He did fall asleep, but he still heard their door open and someone creep in. He heard Kaoru in a raspy voice. "Hikaru?" but he didn't respond.

Hikaru felt the presence leave and settle into his bed on the other side of the room. Eventually he drifted back asleep.

The next morning, Hikaru was up before sunrise which meant up before Kaoru. He looked over at his sleeping brother and regret and worry filled his stomach. Did he just change and ruin their relationship for good? He didn't want to think about it.

Instead he went to their private kitchen, and tried to take his mind of his worry by preparing some breakfast. He was in the middle of chopping peppers when a voice came from behind.

"Good morning."

Hikaru stopped, peppers and knife left abandoned as he held onto the edge of the sink. Kaoru was already up, which was unusual, and Hikaru couldn't turn around to face him.

"Morning." He attempted to sound normal.

He smelled his shampoo before he felt his arms hug him around the waist, his chin settling on his shoulder. Hikaru's heart was beating so fast he thought he might explode.

"I can feel your pulse. Why is it so fast?"

Kaoru gave Hikaru a small kiss at the base of his neck, making Hikaru jump and gasp.

"How often do you think about me while you pleasure yourself brother?"

 _God dammit._

"You should probably answer me."

"All the time."

The words sort of fell out of his mouth, and in an instant, Kaoru turned him around so they were face to face and Hikaru got a good look at his twin.

There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and Hikaru had a second jump as he felt his twins hand caress the semi that was happdnjng under his pyjama pants. He was stroking him up and down, giving a small squeeze every now and then, which made Hikaru close his eyes.

The second his eyes were closed, he felt Kaorus lips on his, and then his tongue was in Kaorus mouth. The kitchen utensils forgotten, Hikaru wrapped his arms around his twins neck and deepened the kiss. Kaoru, much swifter than he had anticipated, picked up Hikaru and set him on the counter, never ceasing kissing him.

Hikaru ran his hand down Kaorus back, and when Kaoru moaned into his mouth, his erection jumped to full force. Kaoru leaned away and Hikaru was left dizzy and feeling cold.

Kaoru coaxed him off the counter and took him by his hand back to their bedroom.

"Kaoru..."

Once they were back ther _e,_ he pushed Hikaru down into his bed and got on top of him. Hikaru looked down just fast enough to see his brothers own erection making itself known.

"Hikaru, why didn't you tell me," he kissed his neck and then got him out of his shirt, "we could have been together this whole time."

"Kaoru...you..."

Kaoru leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, nibbling and sucking and making Hikaru jolt. His other hand teased and pinched the bare nipple. He came back up to bite along his neck and ear lobe, Hikarus nails digging into his back.

"Every time you had to take an 'emergency shower' I used that oppourtunity to pretend I was in their with you."

Hikarus mind was racing. This was everything he'd wanted.

Kaoru wasted no time in removing his brothers bottom half, and Hikaru wondered just how much they were alike, if his would look different than Kaorus.

Kaoru said nothing, but took his brothers erection as far into his mouth as he could, causing Hikaru to scream and throw his head back, one hand now in Kaorus hair. A knot started to form in Hikarus gut.

"Kaoru...not yet...please..."

He leaned up and licked his fingers, getting them soaked, and Hikaru didn't understand until he felt his brother pressing against his entrance. He teased him but rubbing it slowly and just barely sticking his finger in, he knew he was driving Hikaru insane.

Eventually he got in one finger and Hikaru scrunched his face at the painful pleasure now radiating from that area.

"Just breathe baby..."

The new pet name made him lose focus on the pain and Kaoru started to pulse his finger in and out. Kaoru easily made room for two, and then three fingers, causing Hikaru to pant and sweat and moan.

Then Kaoru did something he wasn't prepared for, and he flipped Hikaru over onto all fours.

"Kaoru...what are you...oh!"

Kaorus wet tongue had made contact with Hikarus already sensitive hole. He was licking and kissing and plunging his tongue into his brother and Hikaru was shaking with overwhelming pleasure. Hikaru brought one hand up to touch himself, which Kaoru saw, and flipped him back over onto his back.

He kicked his own boxers off and lined himself up with his brothers entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Hikaru just nodded. Truthfully he wasn't sure. His head was spinning from the change they were going through but it was what he had wanted, what they apparently both wanted.

Kaoru pressed against him, barely getting his head inside Hikaru before he was wincing in pain. He pulled out just slightly and tried again for another couple inches. He did this over and over and watched his brothers expression go from mostly pain to mostly pleasure, and now with every thrust, he watched his erection jump.

Suddenly Hikaru grabbed at a sheet.

"Kaoru!"

At that moment Kaoru knew he'd found the perfect angle, and began thrusting into that spot over and over.

Hikaru couldnt control himself. His head was whipping back and forth and his moans were getting louder and louder with every thrust his brother gave, with every inch driving into him. He could hear Kaoru start to grunt, and then he felt his brothers hand on his erection, pumping up and down with every thrust.

"Kaoru! Oh god, oh god, oh...Kaoru...I'm so close..."

"Tell me Hikaru."

"Kaoru, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum. You're gonna make me cum. Oh god, please, please, please."

"Hikaru..." there was a low grunt and Hikaru felt his cavity become filled with his brothers essence, and that plus his brothers hand was enough to drive him over the edge.

"Kaoru!"

Hikaru saw stars as his own release rocked him, covering his brothers hand and his lower abdomen.

Kaoru pulled himself out, and he could feel him seeping, but he didn't care. Kauro collapsed next to him, his mirror image, and found a hand to interlace his fingers in.

"Hikaru...are you hurt?"

"Well, just a little Kaoru, but I feel more better than I do worse."

"Hikaru?"

He looked down at his brothers big eyes.

"I love you."

His heart, totally wrecked, still skipped a beat at his his words.

"I love you too Kaoru.


End file.
